


[podfic of] don't call me, I won't call you

by Talahui



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talahui/pseuds/Talahui
Summary: a podfic of rsadelle's don't call me, I won't call youAuthor's summary: That first night, alone in Cal and Kelly's guest bedroom, Tyler changes his Facebook status to single, hides Segs from his feed, stops following him on Instagram, stops following the Stars Foundation on Twitter, deletes the Stars app from his phone so he won't get their updates.





	[podfic of] don't call me, I won't call you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don't call me, I won't call you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240466) by [rsadelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle). 



Stream or download the podfic of _don't call me, I won't call you_  [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/524t58ax99zkt2u/FINALdontcallmeiwontcallyou.mp3).

**Author's Note:**

> Living in the city is a killer, y'all. Apologies for the city sounds in the background.


End file.
